


Broken By Death

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Again, Character Death, Jason Todd dies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dead. </p><p>No, that was impossible. </p><p>He's Jason Peter Fucking Todd, there's no way in hell he could be dead again. Not after everything he's been through, not after everything they have been through. </p><p>But it's his body that is laying in the medical wing of the cave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken By Death

\- - -

Dead. 

No, that was impossible. 

He's Jason Peter Fucking Todd, there's no way in hell he could be dead again. Not after everything he's been through, not after everything they have been through. 

But it's his body that is laying in the medical wing of the cave. 

It's his face that Tim looks down to see as he stands grasping the cold, dead hand in his own. 

It's his amazing eyes that look back at him unseeing and blank of the laughter that is- was always there. 

It's Jason's body that Tim looks down on ad he holds the cold hand, he can feel then even colder metal of a ring on Jason's left hand, a ring that matched the one on his own left hand, they hadn't even told the family yet. What a way to let that little secret slip. 

But Tim can't help begging and pleading with Jason to 'just wake up Jay, come on just for me. Just like every morning. Come on Jay. Jaybird. Love. Please just open your eyes, for me. You've done it before Jay. Come on. Just. Just get up. Please. Please. I love you. Don't leave me. Baby, please don't leave me. Please I can't lose you, please-' even with his body right in front of him Tim can't stop the words tumbling from his lips. 

Eventually he's being pulled away from Jason, but no, it's too soon. Please don't take him from me again. God, no. 

But he knows he has to let go. But just because he knows he has to doesn't mean he will. 

Broken sobs spill from his lips and hot salty tears slip down his pale cheeks. 

When they get him to let go of Jason he crumples in on himself. He screams and he shouts. 

Tim breaks apart but he can't stop, Jason isn't there to pull him back together again.  
He collapses in o the arms supporting him, but it's all wrong. It's not Jason. 

Jason would know what to do. 

Jason could pull him back together. 

Jason could calm him down. 

Jason could fix his breaking, broken, shattered heart. 

But Jason isn't there. 

Jason's dead. 

Jason's gone. 

And without Jason, Tim is broken. 

Because Jason isn't coming back this time, no matter how much he wishes he could. 

\- - -

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any spelling mistakes please just leave a comment. Thank you.


End file.
